


Punishment

by Reis_Asher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: As consensual as monster porn gets really, Begging, Coming Untouched, Crying, Enthusiastic Consent, Fear, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Leon didn’t know his secret desires until Mr. X hauled him off his feet and clutched his ass.Now he wants the tyrant to spank him... and surprisingly, the monster seems amenable to the idea of punishing Leon.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hankstummy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hankstummy).



> For @hankstummy on Twitter. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I wrote and posted this on my phone so I apologize in advances for any errors or autocorrects that might have slipped through the net.

Leon cursed as he typed up everything that happened so far on the ancient typewriter, keys clacking all too loudly as Mr. X’s giant footsteps echoed in the background of the main hall. The door to the library upstairs swung closed, and Leon knew he only had moments if he wanted to escape the tyrant hell bent on killing him. He finished typing, tearing off the note and leaving it on the front desk to explain what had happened so far if anyone came by.

Not that they’d believe it anyway. Leon wasn’t sure he did. This had been one hell of a day so far, and it was only getting worse.

Leon ducked around the side of the counter to find that Marvin of all folks was in the way. He didn’t want to shoot the zombified form of the former police Lieutenant, but X was closing on him from behind. He fumbled with his pistol, fear gaining the upper hand as his fingers trembled on the trigger and he hesitated long enough for the zombie to grab him.

Damn it, he was such a rookie, choking when he saw a human face on one of these things. And now he was going to die for it. Mr X grabbed Leon from behind, hauling him off his feet. The wind was knocked out of his lungs as he hit the floor, but at least it took him out of Marvin’s hungry grasp. X knocked the zombie against the wall where it dropped with a sickening crunch. Leon was smart enough to know Marvin was down but not out.

Leon was hauled up over the huge creature’s shoulder, and he couldn’t help but feel one of X’s giant hands clutching his ass, digging its fingers into him. It was just holding him still, wasn’t it?

Not that his lizard brain could tell the difference, and he was mortified as his dick started to stiffen while he was pressed up against Mr. X’s shoulder. The creature was going to throw Leon against the counter and break every bone in his body, but here he was, popping a boner in his last moments on Earth. How pathetic.

Mr. X roared, and Leon clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain. Instead, he felt X’s large hands squeeze his asscheeks hard enough to hurt. His dick twitched, digging into the tyrant’s shoulder. He let out an involuntary shudder, a tingle shooting up his spine that was equal parts fear and arousal.

When one of those big hands smacked his ass, Leon almost lost his mind.

“Fuck,” Leon gasped. He wanted more, wanted to be bent over X’s knee and spanked until his cheeks were rosy red and stinging. “More. Please.”

He couldn’t believe he’d just said that. This monster was here to kill him, not spank him for being a bad boy and getting in the way. The wires in his head were seriously crossed. He put it down to minimal sleep combined with extreme stress and wondered if he was going to die here, horny as hell and crushed to death by a monster.

Instead, X slung him over the counter. His ribs hurt as he hit the wooden surface, but the tyrant could have been less gentle and snapped him in half like a twig. A tyrant being soft? Leon’s sanity had to be slipping away.

The second smack across his ass almost made him cum right then and there. Leon reached for his belt, fumbling with the clasp. He got his belt loose before he could think too hard about it, and unzipped his fly, pushing his pants down. They slipped and caught around his ankles, and he worked on his boxers until his ass was exposed.

“I’ve been a bad boy, sir,” Leon muttered, heat rising to his cheeks as he grabbed onto the counter to stop himself slipping off. “Punish me.”

X growled in response, as if this monster still held the power to understand human speech.

What the fuck was he doing? Something was seriously wrong with him for wanting this, and yet, Leon yearned for it all the same. The more verboten it was, the more aroused he grew, and there was nothing more forbidden than getting spanked by a monster.

The sound of Mr. X’s leather gloves slapping off bare skin was almost as good as the sting it left behind. Leon cried out and bucked against the counter, his cock begging for friction.

“Shhh.” It was an oddly human sound coming from X’s mouth, but Leon complied. It wouldn’t do for Marvin to get back up right now, while Leon was busy getting his ass spanked. Not to mention the Licker roaming the corridor past the reception area, just waiting for him to get a little bit closer. He didn’t want those monsters. Just this huge unit in the shape of a man, this thing that nightmares had conjured up to stoke every dark desire he’d repressed in the name of being a good little cop.

Another slap, hard enough to make his eyes water, and tears streamed down his face as Mr. X delivered another smack, and another. His bit his lip trying to stifle his screams, which came out as muffled cries. His fingers clawed at the counter, his dick trapped beneath him, so painfully hard he knew that one touch would send him over the edge.

X went for the coup de grace, the sound of skin being punished loud enough to echo in the hall. Leon came untouched with a whimper, his dick twitching as he languished in shame, his entire body contorting with his orgasm as he sobbed.

A zombie’s low moan split the silence, and Mr. X pulled away, its looming presence announcing its departure with fading footsteps. Leon knew this was his chance to escape. He jumped down off the counter and pulled his pants and boxers up. X swiped Marvin away like a fly and stomped upstairs, slamming through the door to the library and leaving Leon gasping for breath. He wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself, knowing he needed to put what had just happened out of his mind and get out of here before he psychoanalyzed himself.

He was going to have handprints on his ass long after this ordeal was over. A little souvenir to remind him that he’d submitted to this monster and loved every moment of it.


End file.
